Hunter or Hunted
by Dovahkiir2015
Summary: I am working on a few fanfics, so this might be slow updating. Pretty much... The life of a Hunter isn't always chosen. Sometimes it is forced upon you. And usually it's not a nice way. Which is the case for Rae. Who isn't everything Sam and Dean expect, especially when Bobby explains stuff to them. Bad summary. T to be safe.
1. chapter 1

It's completely normal for a Hunter to die young. In fact, chances are that if you become a Hunter, you will probably die before you turn 50. Let's be honest. Hunters don't have a long lifespan. And if a Hunter starts a family… the lives of their loved ones can be held forfeit. When two Hunters decide to settle down and start a family… well. It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone if that whole family gets wiped off the face of the planet. So despite everything, Rae was actually quite lucky. Not that she felt it. Instead she just felt anger. Pure, primordial anger. Anger so powerful it was a force of nature. Anger so intense all she could do was sit there, shaking from the urge to kill every demon in existence, despite the knowledge that, no matter how hard you try…

You can't. Kill. A demon.

Bobby looked around at the kid, silently cleaning another of his guns. She hadn't said a word since she got here. She was upset. She had just witnessed her family die. At her own hands. All because a demon had possessed her. And yet, somehow, this 16 year old kid had managed to fight off a demon, forcing it from her, and managed to haul her brother out. And he'd still died in her arms.

At least she had one body to bury, something that could be laid to rest, something that could help put all this behind her. He didn't know her true intentions. Didn't really know that the kid he watched grow up had completely changed. Any dreams and hopes she once had were gone. Now she had just one purpose in life.

She was a Hunter.

She had always been a Hunter.

It was what her mother had been.

It was what her father had been.

It was what she had never wanted to be.

It was what she was.

No. More than that.

It was who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Three knocks on the door. Bobby put down his equipment, glancing over at Rae before standing up. She didn't look around, just kept staring at her hands, still able to imagine the soot that had covered them. After checking who was at the door, Bobby slid back the slots, nodding in greeting.  
"John."  
"Bobby." John nodded back.  
"It's good to see you, especially with what the kid is going through," Bobby continued, shutting the door behind the dark haired man and his two boys, one a rather gangly teenager, the other a now rather strapping young man, "She hasn't moved since she sat down and hasn't said anything other than to explain what happened."  
"We're certain she isn't still possessed?"  
"You really think I'd be dumb enough to let a demon waltz through my front door?" Bobby growled, "After she phoned me I set everything up before she arrived. If she still had one of the bastards in her, she wouldn't have gotten in." John nodded.  
"Just making sure."  
"I know. Now go over there and actually do something. I don't know what I'm meant to do with the kid." He pointed to the main room, John silently heading in, Bobby holding the boys back for a couple of moments, telling them it might be a good idea to just let their dad talk to Rae on his own. John took the seat opposite her, causing Rae to look up in silence.  
"Hey, kid," He smiled warmly, "Remember me?" Rae thought for a moment, her piercing, almost unnaturally blue eyes seeming to look right into his soul.  
"Sorry," She shook her head, "But no."  
"I didn't really expect you to. Last we met you were maybe 4," John explained, "I'm John Winchester. I used to hunt with your parents."  
"In that case, I'm sorry for your loss."  
"It's a bigger loss for you than it is for me." He paused, looking around as the door behind him opened, his boys standing there behind Bobby, who was watching to see if they were allowed in. Rae smiled.  
"I'm OK, Bobby. It's safe enough for you to let more than one person in a room with me."  
"Just thought you might want things a bit quieter for a bit." Bobby muttered, rather gruffly.  
"Thank you. But I'm fine." The smile didn't leave Rae's face.  
"These are my boys," John introduced, "Dean and Sam. You met them when you were a kid, too."  
"Sorry that I don't recognize any of you." She said as both the boys took a seat either side of their father, Bobby sitting back down at his desk and returning to cleaning his arsenal.  
"I can only vaguely remember you," Dean, the older (and shorter) of the two replied, "I'm pretty damn sure Sammy here doesn't remember you, either." Sam shook his head. Rae turned back to John, some of her dark brown hair escaping from its ponytail and falling in her eyes in loose ringlets.  
"You going to ask me about the demon?" She asked. John nodded.  
"We want to track the bastard and send it back to hell, where it belongs."  
"It wasn't like any other demon I've encountered, and I've never heard either of my parents talking about anything like it," The smile was gone from her face, "Before it was inside me, it was inside my uncle. And... He... this is going to sound insane."  
"We're Hunters, we deal with the insane on a daily basis."  
"Shut up, Dean." Sam hissed.  
"Go on." John encouraged. Rae sighed, feeling everyone – including Bobby – looking at her.  
"He had yellow eyes." She saw both John and Bobby tense, even if it was almost imperceptibly, but neither Dean nor Sam seemed to notice.  
"Demons don't have yellow eyes," Dean told her, "You sure you aren't just imagining things?"  
"Dean." John warned. Rae shook her head.  
"It's alright."  
"I don't mean anything by it, it's just... couldn't it just have been a trick of the light?" Rae nodded.  
"You're right. It could have been. Because black eyes can definitely look yellow in strange light. So can smoky grey. So chances are it was a trick of the light. And if it wasn't that then it might have been my imagination. After all, I have just been through quite the ordeal."  
"Boys, can we have a moment?" John asked, leaning back in his seat and regarding Rae closely.  
"What?" Dean looked at his father incredulously.  
"Dad, didn't you say that – "  
"Enough!" John snapped. Rae frowned slightly.  
"I think you should probably do what he says..."  
"So you're taking his side?" Dean turned on her, receiving a cold look from those exceedingly blue eyes.  
"There are some things that he might not want you to know yet. Trust me. I had the same problems with my parents."  
"So why are you siding with him?"  
"Look at him. Pretty sure that will give you all the answer you'll need." Dean looked at his dad and sighed.  
"Come on, Sammy." He stood up, Sam just watching for a moment before following. Once John was certain the boys were gone he leaned forward again, hands clasped in front of him. For a moment he just looked at Rae.  
"You actually believe me, don't you?" She asked after a moment. John nodded.  
"Is there anything that you managed to get from the demon?" He demanded, "Anything at all?"  
"Only what he wanted me to have."  
"Like?"  
"What it felt like."  
"What what felt like?" Bobby asked, frowning slightly.  
"Every single person he killed. He put all their deaths," She tapped her head, "In here," She shrugged, "It's just a matter of sorting it all out in my head." Bobby and John looked at each other.  
"How did you get it out?"  
"Ah... luck. I guess. Is it important?"  
"Are you sure your parents never said anything about the yellow-eyed demon?"  
"I'm sure I don't remember them saying anything."  
"Anything you can remember your mum saying about the demon," John was really starting to push her now, "There has to be something."  
"There isn't, dammit! I can't remember her ever mention the bloody yellow-eyed demon!" Rae snapped, then caught herself, forcing herself to pretend to be calm once more, "What's so important about this demon? Why are you so interested? And why don't your sons know?" John didn't reply, just turned to Bobby.  
"She doesn't know anything," He said, standing up, "We'll keep looking, but for know we have a werewolf hunt lined up in a small town in Indiana. We'll keep you in the loop."  
"So now you're just going to ignore me?" Rae asked, raising an eyebrow, "My parents are dead. My kid brother is dead. My uncle is dead. My home got burned down. Everything I had of them is gone. My aunt is taking her time to adjust to the thought that her sister is gone before I can move in with her. I was possessed by a demon. I want some answers, and one of the questions I want an answer to... is what the hell is so important about this demon?" Bobby and John shared looks, then John sighed, half turning to face Rae.  
"We don't know."  
"Don't bullshit me."  
"Raegan, this is nothing personal. It's just business. It's us doing our job as hunters."  
"You're wrong," Rae shook her head, "This became personal when that bastard hijacked my body and made me kill my parents and Ian. And by the way you're acting this is more than just some job for you, too."  
"I told you she's smart." Bobby told John.  
"She was trained by Sandra," He replied, "It's not exactly a surprise."  
"You going to stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?"  
"This demon has been going around for years, doing what... we don't know. Why it showed up at your house and destroyed your home, we don't know. All we know is that it's planning something."  
"Don't know much, do you..." Rae muttered, shaking the hair out of her eyes, "I want in."  
"What?" Bobby asked.  
"I want to help find this demon." Bobby just looked at her incredulously, taken back by this. He knew she had never wanted to be a Hunter. It was the destiny she had always fought. And now she was wanting to go out and hunt?  
"Balls." He muttered.  
"Are you sure?" John asked, "You head down this road, there's no knowing what it will end with, and there is no going back."  
"My family is dead. My brother, who I swore to always protect, is dead. Does it seem like I have anything to lose?" John regarded her closely, "Yes, I'm sure this is what I want."  
"Revenge won't bring them back."  
"It won't bring back who you lost, either." John thought for a moment, then nodded.  
"You got a phone?" He asked. Rae nodded.  
"After a knife and a gun, it was one of the first things I replaced. A Hunter without a way to contact others is gonna die within days." He held out his hand and Rae gave him her phone, watching as he added his number to her measly list of contacts.  
"If you ever need anything, give me a call. And if you hear anything about the yellow-eyed demon, let me know."  
"So long as you let me know anything you hear."  
"Deal," John smiled, "I'll be in touch." He headed to the door, Bobby following him, closing the door behind them. When they were outside he turned to John, clearly not impressed.  
"It's what she wants, Bobby."  
"She's in mourning, the kid doesn't know what she wants."  
"She's old enough to make her own choices."  
"She's sixteen!"  
"She's a Hunter's kid. She always acted older than she is. She wants this, then that's her choice."  
"Balls, John. That's a load of bull, and you know it."  
"Everything OK?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked over. The had been leaning against the car but when they'd spotted Bobby and John having such a heated discussion they had decided to walk over, see what was going on.  
"Everything's fine, boys," John told them, looking pointedly at Bobby, silencing him, "Come on. We got a werewolf to hunt." Rae opened the door and stood in the doorway, leaving Bobby wondering how long she had been listening for. For a moment the boys just looked at her, she just watched them back, then she smiled.  
"Good luck," She told them, "Have fun, all that sort of thing." Dean turned around and looked at John, who was just getting into the car.  
"What did he want to talk to you about?" He asked. Rae glanced at Bobby, who had a rather sour expression on his face.  
"Just checking how sure I am about the demon. A demon with yellow eyes isn't exactly an everyday thing and who knows what kind of implications it could have if I'm right and it did have yellow eyes."  
"Makes sense."  
"I'm sorry if he pushed you and made you a little uncomfortable or anything." Sam actually did look genuinely apologetic. Rae shook her head.  
"Don't worry, he didn't," She looked past them at John, "You might want to get a move on. He's looking impatient." She was right. Dean just watched her a moment longer, not sure whether to believe her about anything she had just said or not. Then he started to head off, leaving Sam to just be slightly confused about what was going on. He could tell there was something else, something that he and Dean weren't being told. He'd have to talk to his dad about it later, or maybe discuss it with Dean.  
"Not wanting to go hunt a werewolf?" Rae asked, "Sure, you can stick around if you like, I'm sure Bobby wouldn't mind, but from what I can tell, your dad isn't exactly the kind of person who takes being disobeyed or gone against very easily."  
"Ah... he isn't," Sam smiled, "You look after yourself, OK? I can't imagine being possessed by a demon is something that easy to get over." Rae shrugged.  
"I'm a tough kid. I'll manage," John pressed on the horn of the black impala and Rae scoffed, "You should really go. Before you get shit for it."  
"If you ever need anything – "  
"Sammy!" John called, Sam rolling his eyes.  
"Go. I have Bobby. Don't even think about me while you're out there," She took him by the shoulder and turned him around, pushing him gently towards the car, "Now get outta here." He walked over to the car, climbing in the back and waving as they drove away. Bobby turned his disapproving glare on Rae, who just shrugged.  
"What?"  
"You really think this is what your parents wanted for ya, ya egit?"  
"My mom always wanted me to be a Hunter," She turned and headed back inside, "Only thing she'd be upset about is the part where Ian and Dad had to die to make it happen. Wouldn't even care about her own life being taken so I'd turn Hunter."  
"Give her more credit than that."  
"I almost failed grade 8 because she kept pulling me out for one hunt or another. I wanted to finish school. Have a life. But no, she wanted me to be a Hunter first and foremost. Excuse me if I don't give her a little more credit." Bobby sighed. That girl and those Winchesters had more in common than he liked. Stubborn. Not the best past. And, currently, a rather poor view on people. 

* * *

"Dad," Sam asked when they were stopped in a small hotel for the night, "Do you think that girl will be OK?"  
"Yes," John told him, "She's a Guidry. That lot are tough bastards. Her dad, Owen, was a good man. Became a Hunter when serving over seas as a doctor in the army. And her mom, Sandra, was one of the best Hunters out there. Her family had a tradition. First born of each generation had to become a Hunter."  
"So even if Raegan hadn't wanted to become a Hunter..."  
"She didn't have a choice." Sam turned his concentration on the pile of weapons he was cleaning. He knew how that felt. Being forced to be a Hunter when all he wanted was to be normal. Not that she would ever really have been seen as normal, would she? Not looking the way she did, not with eyes so blue they almost seemed to glow.  
"Do you think she's right?"  
"What?"  
"About the yellow-eyed demon." John frowned.  
"I don't know," He said, "But I don't think it's a possibility we can take lightly." Sam was about to ask something else, John hadn't seemed overly convincing, when Dean entered, chucking the keys on the table and holding up a couple of plastic bags.  
"I got pie!" He grinned. 

* * *

Rae sat on her bed, wearing just her pyjama bottoms and a singlet, slowly unwrapping the bandage on her right forearm, grimacing slightly. The cut ran from the inside of her elbow to about the wrist and wasn't exactly the safest of injuries. It had gotten mildly infected, probably because the knife she had used to cut herself hadn't exactly been the cleanest. But she'd had to do it. She just hadn't wanted John or Bobby to know. It was the only way she had managed to get the demon out. Give herself an opening to push it out through, a moment of lucidity. A small groan of pain escaped as she pressed the wound gently, then clasped her hand into a fist. She was getting to be way too obvious. And if Bobby or her aunt found out about this cut... she sighed, then stood up and peered out into the hall before making her way to the bathroom, retrieving the antibiotic cream she'd been given to put on the cut. She could hear the TV on downstairs. With any luck Bobby would be asleep in front of it. A hiss escaped her as she applied the cream, biting her lower lip as the stinging sensation steadily got worse. But in a weird way pain was good. It meant she was alive. It meant she could feel pain. That was when she felt it. A sensation she couldn't quite explain. Slowly she looked around, heading over to the window. There, standing in the vaguely yellow glow cast from the light shining through the window, stood a young man, dark skin, hair, and eyes. A sly grin slipped onto his face when he spotted her and his eyes flicked to black. Rae lifted her chin a little, looking down at him defiantly. Then, without taking her eyes off him, she reached out and grabbed a water gun, opening the window just a crack and shooting him with it. She smirked as a cry of pain escaped him.  
"Holy water, you son of a bitch," She muttered, then slammed the window shut, making her way downstairs and hitting Bobby awake. Under any other circumstance she would have grinned at the snort that escaped him as he awoke, but a demon at the door? Not a laughing matter.  
"We have company." She said.  
"What kind?"  
"Not the nice kind. Demon. Might be more than one, but I haven't seen any."  
"Downstairs." Bobby ordered. Rae frowned.  
"What?"  
"Get into the basement!" He almost yelled. Rae looked for a moment like she was about to argue, but the glare she got from Bobby silenced her. That didn't mean she couldn't show her disapproval, scowling as she turned and obeyed. Bobby followed a few steps behind, watching to make sure she went inside.  
"Happy?" Rae demanded, turning to glare at him from the centre of the room, alarm appearing on her face as Bobby heaved the iron door. She ran forward, leaning heavily on the door, struggling to open it.  
"Bobby! Open this door!" She yelled, only getting the sound of the door locking in answer. Then a panel slipped open, Bobby looking in. Rae glared at him.  
"Open. The. Door." She ordered through clenched teeth.  
"I can't do that, Rae," Bobby told her, "It's my job to keep you safe."  
"I'm sixteen, I'm old enough to look after myself!"  
"You're a kid. You got your whole life ahead of you."  
"Robert Singer, let me out. If there are multiple demons out there then either you let me help you or you get your ass in here right now."  
"And let the bastards do what they like? I'm not letting you out, Rae." Then he closed the panel, leaving Rae shouting abuse at him through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

How long had it been? It felt almost like she'd been locked in that damn room for days, though she knew she was overreacting. With a sigh she uncurled herself from the chair, standing up and crossing over to the door. God, she was stiff. And cold. She knocked a few times on the door, waiting to see if Bobby would respond. She was sick of flicking through his magazines, and that poster on the wall made her feel vaguely uncomfortable. Not to mention she needed the bathroom.  
"Bobby, you out there?" She called, not really expecting a reply. She sighed, heading back to her chair and grabbing her cell, not that she had many contacts.  
"Goddammit." She sighed again, looking up at the ceiling in exasperation. Not that she was exactly surprised about there not being any reception in here. She acted annoyed, but really she was just worried. There was light shining in through the lone skylight, revealing it was well and truly day. Bobby should have let her out by now. She looked around, thinking. There was nothing in this room she could use to get out, that much was obvious. So instead she sat down again, still observing the room. There had to be something. What if Bobby was out there seriously injured? Or dead? Truthfully, Rae wasn't sure how she'd feel if Bobby was dead. Not this soon after her family. If that happened... it wasn't an option. Her eyes flicked up to the skylight. It was the only thing in this room she could use to get out. Bobby was going to kill her for this... once more she stood up, looking around. The bookshelf could get her part of the way, but then what? If she was really good at balancing and very strong and tall then she could use the chair on top of that, but that wasn't going to happen. With a sigh she got to work shifting the bookshelf. It would give her time to come up with a step two.

* * *

"This is a dumb idea, even for me." Rae muttered, setting her foot on the first shelf. She'd managed to semi-stabilize it, but she still didn't quite trust that it wouldn't topple when she put her weight on it. Steadily she started climbing up, trying very hard to ignore that feeling in the pit of her stomach that said this was not going to end well. However, she managed to get to the top in one piece. She stood up on shakey legs, glancing down and instantly regretting it.  
"Ok," She looked up again, "You can do this, Rae." She cleared her throat and judged the distance from her to the skylight carefully. She really wished she could get more height. But she couldn't. So instead she picked up the bar she'd managed to somehow pry away from the wall and thrust upwards, looking away as the glass shattered. A lot of her plan would rely on luck from here on. Well, even more on luck than it already had. She had one go at this. Without waiting she chucked the pole up and – somehow – managed to get it across the gap. Now was the even harder part. Jumping up there from a standstill and there being a pretty decent gap between her and her way up. And if she failed, she would probably fall and break something. Hopefully not her neck. She glanced at the door again, willing Bobby to come and open it so she didn't have to do this. But, of course, he didn't. So she turned once more, sighing and rubbing her hands together. Suddenly Rae wished she'd paid more attention in gym... then she jumped, just managing to grab on and haul herself up, looking down and around at the height she could have potentially fallen. She was damn lucky. She couldn't get away from there fast enough after that.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry it's a short chapter. Hitting a bit of a roadblock with this. Will have a longer chapter later, but I'm thinking of doing a bit of a time jump :P All shall be explained with what happens at this point at a later date probably. I won't leave it as a complete dead-end. If I do, I'll make sure I get one of my friends to hit me real hard over the head. Might get some interesting idea knocked loose.**


	4. Chapter 4

She leaned against her bike, wearing full leather, her helmet on the seat behind her, feet crossed, one absently tapping as she waited for the car to pull up beside her. The engine shut off and door opened, John coming out and crossing the short distance to her. He smiled at her and she smiled back, pushing away from the bike and shaking his hand.  
"Been a while, Rae." John greeted.  
"Yeah, well… been a bit busy." Rae explained, shrugging. John nodded, understanding what she meant and how things went. Hunts sometimes came thick and fast. Possibly what had been happening to Rae.  
"You been in touch with Bobby?" He asked. Rae shook her head.  
"No." She said, truthfully. She hadn't talked to him in years. Had ditched her phone, gotten a new one, simply remembered all the numbers she needed to know, even if she knew that there was a chance of them changing by the time she needed to use them. John raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. For a moment, neither did Rae.  
"What about your boys?" She asked.  
"Dean's on a hunt, and Sam split." Now it was Rae's turn to raise her eyebrows.  
"Sam split?" She repeated, "When did that happen?"  
"A bit ago," John replied, "He has a girlfriend now, and is trying to get a ride through college. Wants to be a lawyer."  
"He'd make a good lawyer."  
"He's a Hunter." John growled out, earning a mildly nasty look from Rae, but she didn't say anything. Then she pulled a sheet of paper out of her jacket, unfolding it, revealing it to be a map with a few red circles drawn on it.  
"All the signs I've been able to track," She explained, "Going back twenty-two years. Like you asked." John accepted the map, moving to spread it out on the hood of his vehicle.  
"Thanks, Rae."  
"When are we going after this sucker?" The young woman asked calmly, watching him as she leaned back against her bike. John didn't look around at her when he answered.  
"We're not."  
"What?"  
"I'll investigate this. You do me a favour and watch the boys for me."  
"I'm sorry?"  
"You heard me."  
"I found all this!" Rae snapped once again pushing away from her bike, storming over to him and slamming a hand on the hood of his truck, "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have this info! You owe me! Let me go with you." She pleaded, her excessively blue eyes hard with determination. John met them with a stare of his own, unblinking.  
"I can't do that," He told her, "Bobby was right. You're just a kid."  
"I'm twenty-two," Rae snarled back, "I'm not a child anymore."  
"I'm not going to let you throw your life to this."  
"Not going to let me?" Rae scoffed, "Since when have you _let_ me do anything? You're not my dad, he died. Or had you forgotten that?"  
"Rae," John said, putting a hand on each of her shoulders and looking down at her, "Your dad wouldn't want you to throw your life away to this. Neither would your mom."  
"I don't care," Rae glared at him, "I want this son-of-a-bitch killed. If that means I die too, then so be it. But I sure as Hell ain't dying until he's dead."  
"Everyone knows you can't kill a demon, Rae."  
"Then I'll be the first."  
"No," John said, firmly but kindly, "No one else is losing their life to this bastard, you hear me?" Rae looked at him, eyes slightly narrowed.  
"You know I remember it happening, right?" She asked, "Twenty-two years ago. The fire. The heat. The way the house burned. I remember her on the ceiling, I remember standing there watching as everything fell around me."  
"Stop it," John hissed, turning away from her, "Just stop it." The second time he said it, he sounded a lot more helpless.  
"If you know how much pain I'm feeling, then why aren't you letting me help?"  
"Because you have your whole life ahead of you," John explained, "You have so much to do."  
"And you don't?" Rae asked, "I have nothing to lose. You, on the other hand, have two sons. Two sons who love you."  
"I'm not having any arguments, Rae. That's the end of it," He snapped, folding up the map and tucking it into his pocket, "I'll text you Sam's address and where Dean currently is." He said, opening the diver door and getting in, leaving Rae to step back out of the way as he pulled out. Rae watched for a moment, jaw set, the kicked at a rock before heading over to her bike. She figured she may as well go find a hotel for the night, wait for the promised text. Sometimes she really hated adults, though she knew that by now she well and truly counted as one herself.

* * *

It took a few days for Rae to get to where Sam was studying, and she still pulled in on her bike when it was well and truly dark. There was already a car out front. A black impala. Clearly Dean was here too, then. Interesting, considering that Sam had supposedly split, and John had no reason to lie about that. She turned off her bike and the headlight, sitting there in near-silent darkness, keeping her eyes on the door. Not long after, two shadowed shapes appeared, getting into the car. The lights turned on and the impala drove away. Rae only now pulled off her helmet, shaking her hair loose, feeling the cold night air prickle against the sweat on her face. She got off her bike and pulled the key out, heading over to the door and knocking calmly on it. It was answered not long after by a blonde-haired girl in a grey top with a couple of smurfs on it.  
"Who are you, and what are you doing here so late at night?" She demanded, frowning slightly, standing protectively in the doorway. Rae put on her best smile.  
"I'm Sarah," She greeted, "I'm a friend of Sam's."  
"He's never mentioned you."  
"I'd be surprised if he had," Rae chuckled, "My parents used to hunt with his dad." She explained. It wasn't an entire lie.  
"I'm Jess," The girl greeted, holding out her hand for Rae to shake, "Sam and his brother just went off after their dad. Apparently, he's out on a hunting trip now, been missing for a few days."  
"Aw, no!" Rae put on a worried expression, "I hope they find him alright."  
"Why are you here?" Jess asked again.  
"Oh, right!" Rae brushed some hair out of her eyes, "I just got into town, but it's so late that I was wondering if he could offer me a place to crash for the night. But since he's not here I guess I'll try and find someplace open," She half smiled, "Unless you have an idea of where Sam's headed?" She added the second part as an afterthought. Jess shook her head.  
"He didn't say."  
"Damn… oh well," Rae shrugged, "It was nice meeting you!" She nodded and started backing down the steps, knowing that Jess would be watching her closely. The blonde was quite pretty, thinking about it, a bit taller than Rae was.  
"Wait," She called, Rae stopping and turning to face her from the bottom of the steps, "He's supposed to be back by Monday if you want to stay around town until then." Rae smiled.  
"Great! Thanks!" She said, waving before once again turning and heading to her bike, quickly wrapping her hair into a temporary bun before slipping her helmet on, turning on her bike, then riding off to find a hotel.


End file.
